In a mobile communication system before the LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme is introduced, a mobile station UE has been configured to determine a cell of which RAT (Radio Access Technology) the mobile station UE should camp on or a cell of which RAT the mobile station UE should communicate with, based on “RAT priority information” notified via the “NAS (Non Access Stratum) protocol”.